07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikage Celestine/Trivia
Mikage Celestine is a main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime Mikage is killed by Frau while in Ghost form, but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, coming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. Etymology Mikage (御影) can mean a 'nobility of the soul' or 'holy spirit'.http://dictionary.goo.ne.jp/leaf/jn2/210985/m0u/%E3%81%BF%E3%81%8B%E3%81%92 Mikage's noble cause was to die to protect Teito and his spirit continued to protect Teito for the rest of the series. In Japanese, "mikageishi" ("ishi" denotes "stone") means granite. Early 07-Ghost Mikage's earliest appearance was in the first pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. His character design has not changed at all for the finalised series; his appearance is identintical down to the X-shaped scar on his cheek. He was originally known as Ciel, it is unknown why the creater decided to change his name to Mikage. Pre-chapter 1 Mikage's backstory is almost identical to modern Mikage's. He helped Teito escape after the latter attacked Ayanami, though it is not shown whether Teito attempted to take him hostage like in the first chapter. Nevertheless he was killed, and it is heavily implied that Lloyd was the one who killed him.In the Seven Ghosts chapter, page 26, Lloyd says "Or could it be that you wish to die a dog's death here? Just like that stupid boy who helped you get away." Mikage's death motivates Teito to take revenge against the military like it does in the finished series. Mikage does not return as a dragon in Seven Ghosts. Instead it is Teito who becomes a dragon when he disobeys his master because of the promise collar. SevenGhostsMikage.png|Mikage as he appears in Seven Ghosts. Trivia *Mikage's favourite food is yakisoba. *It is likely that Mikage has seen or met Hakuren before he entered the military academy, as Mikage has lived with the Oaks before he goes to the academy.Kapitel 75. *Mikage's family is told by the army that Mikage Celestine had a Hawkzile accident and his body couldn't be found,Kapitel 75. although the truth is that Mikage was killed by Ayanami, the Chief of Staff at the time, for refusing to retrieve Teito Klein, a soldier who has fled from the army. *After Teito Klein fled from the military school, Mikage's family sent a letter to invite Teito Klein to come to the funeral they arranged for Mikage.Kapitel 75. *In Chapter 15, Mikage was briefly seen with a Horned Dog whom he named "Elizabeth III". Fanbook/animation book related trivia FanbookMikage.png MikageFanbook1.png MikageFanbook2.png References